A Perilous Friendship
by ladyaranella
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger go on a journey that will bring them closer together and help vanquish Voldemort. They find things out about themselves that will help them understand their purpose and why they were brought together.
1. Prologue

A Perilous Friendship

By: ladyaranella

**Prologue**

She was always all alone. Sure she always had Harry and Ron with her, but they usually didn't pay attention to her feelings. She was just plain and simple alone. In the six years that Hermione Granger had been at Hogwarts, she never really fit in. Everybody loathed her and shot insults at her constantly. One person in particular.

Draco Malfoy was the Slytherin god. He walked around Hogwarts liked he owned it. Shoving first and second years around and ridiculing all the Muggle-borns. He always thought that he was better than any one else. Of course, this is how he was brought up to be. Ever since he was a small child, his father Lucius Malfoy had told him that he was a pureblood wizard, and that he should look down upon those who are not. His mother Narcissa Malfoy implanted the same things into little Draco's mind, saying that he was above all others, teaching him the ways of the Dark Side.

Draco's parents were big supporters of You-Know-Who, the most feared wizard of their age. He killed muggles and muggle borns, which the purebloods named Mudbloods. This implied that they had bad blood. So Draco went to school with his "holier than thou" attitude and became the most desired by the girls and the most hated by the muggle borns. He nagged at them, called them foul names, and even got into fights with them, but he made one girls life hell.

Draco tortured Hermione Granger endlessly. He never relented on his ridicule. At the end of Draco and Hermione's fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, things changed immensely. When Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Ginny, and Luna came back from the Ministry of Magic, everyone realized something. The Dark Lord was back. He and his fellow Death Eaters almost killed Harry and his friends. Hermione realized that that night could have been her last, but she still survived.

Draco realized that the Dark Lord did not want to rid the wizarding world of all its impurities, for there were none. He wanted complete control so he could have his world of havoc. Draco realized that blood didn't matter and that he should not have hurt all those people in the past years. Draco blamed his parents and their friends for saying what they did and making him believe all those horrible things.

In their sixth year at Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger go on a journey together that will bring them closer and could possibly take their lives.


	2. Grant Me the Courage

A Perilous Friendship

By: ladyaranella

Ok so I have a few fanfics but i'm kind of stuck on them so I started this one. If you guys have any suggestions on something u want in the story let me know and I will see how it goes. Read and review!!!!!

Chapter One

Hermione awoke to her mother banging on her bedroom door. "Hermione dear," she said through the wood, "Professor Dumbledore is here; he says he needs to talk to you. He brought a handsome young man with him too." Hermione groaned and rolled out of bed, "coming," she answered groggily. Hermione got dressed and went downstairs where she came in on a surprising scene. Hermione's parents Jane and Austin were sitting talking to Albus Dumbledore and a young man whose blonde hair Hermione would recognize any where.

"Malfoy?!" she exclaimed, "What are you doing in my house?" Hermione stood fuming staring at Malfoy while he simply nodded and said, "Granger." Before the two could start shooting hexes at one another Professor Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat. "Miss Granger," he said, "would you please sit down?" Hermione sat down on the opposite side of the couch that Malfoy was on. Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat once more and began talking.

"At the end of term last year, Mr. Malfoy here came into my office. He explained some things that I was glad to hear. I will not reveal them to you for that is Mr. Malfoy's job to do if he so wishes." Dumbledore twirled a strand of his long silvery beard around his fingers before continuing. "He told me things of great importance that concerned matters that had to do with my school and many its students. Mr. Malfoy, would you like to explain?"

Malfoy nodded and slowly got to his feet taking Dumbledore's place in the middle of the sitting room. His eyes looked at Hermione's parents, the flickered over to Dumbledore who nodded his head encouragingly, and his gaze finally lid over onto Hermione who was confused yet intrigued. His eyes held hers and they stared at one another. Malfoy finally looked away and took a deep breath.

"My parents are Death Eaters. They are within the upper ranks of Voldemort's followers. He calls upon them when the highest fail. At the beginning of my fifth year, my parents informed me that upon my sixteenth birthday I was to be inducted into the ranks of the Death Eaters." Malfoy stopped and looked as if he was going to fall down. He grabbed onto the back of Mr. Granger's recliner and continued. "Voldemort came to me in a dream, or what I thought was a dream. It was actually a vision of what was to come. I heard him saying that I was going to be assigned to kill three people at Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore, Severus Snape, and you, Hermione." There was a silence like that after a storm.

Malfoy ran his fingers through his hair and went on. "I was terrified, but I hid my fear and knowledge of Voldemort's plan from my friends and family. I knew that they would punish me if I were to tell them that I did not wish to be a Death Eater, but a normal boy with a normal life. They would have tortured me, possibly even killed me. I have no doubt of it." Malfoy sank into the recliner and out his heads in his hands. Hermione then did something that neither she nor he expected. She walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. Malfoy looked up and a look of gratitude passed through her eyes. He stood and took Hermione's hand in his.

"When Hermione, Harry, Ron, Luna, Neville, and Ginny came back from the ministry last year, I realized how close all of their loves had come to ending." Malfoy stood taller, his voice stronger. "I made a vow that night that whatever I did, I would make peace with Harry and put our past behind us. I also vowed to never take a life. I do not want to grow up to be like my father. He is a cold, heartless murderer, everything that I am not. So last year, before the train left Hogwarts, I went to see Professor Dumbledore.

"I told him everything I knew and then some other things that had been bothering me. He agreed that we needed to do something about the arising situation. He concocted a plan and we have just recently put it into action. Coming here is the first step to defeating Voldemort. We had to come get you Hermione, to keep you from danger and because we need your help. Voldemort waned Professor Dumbledore dead so he could take over Hogwarts. He wanted Professor Snape dead so he could no longer protect Harry. He wanted you dead, "he said, looking at Hermione, "because you are close to Harry and those who are with him. You are the brightest witch of our age and you know more curses and spells than most adult wizards and witches. He either wanted you on his side or dead. Knowing you have an undying loyalty to Harry and the Order, he had to go with the latter."

Hermione stood there beside Malfoy, mulling things over. "Over the course of this next school year, we are going to be spies, Hermione and I. We are going to pretend to become loyal to the Dark Side. We will receive the dark Mark and join my parents at the top of Voldemort's ranks. It is going to be a hard and feruling task but it must be done. It is the only way we can save Harry and win this war, for Hermione, you are a key." Malfoy looked up at Dumbledore who stood and nodded.

Hermione and Malfoy both went and sat down on the couch, considerably closer to one another. "Twenty years ago a prophecy was made. One much like the one made about Harry. It said that a gifted girl would be born when the flowers bloom and the trumpets sound. It also said that a gifted boy would be born when the flowers die and the trumpets fade. They would be enemies, but an unlikely fate would bring them together to combine their gifts to win the greatest war the world has ever seen.

"Young Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger are the two gifted children who the prophecy referred to. I knew from the moment the two stepped into my school. I could sense their gifts in their aura. One will see what is to pass in visions that will haunt them in all their dreams. The other will be able to find a solution for everything and upon her sixteenth birthday she will be able to command magic in all forms. These two young people sitting before us are who will turn this war around for us. We will not survive if they fail. They are our hope and light. If they do not succeed, all will be lost."

Hermione and Malfoy looked up at Dumbledore who gave them a smile of encouragement. One that said, "You will succeed, I know it." Hermione looked over to her parents who were looking quite content. "I always knew that y little girl had a higher calling," her mother said as Hermione stood up. Hermione's father nodded at her telling her it was right to go on this mission. "When do we leave?" Hermione asked. It was time to show her Gryffindor courage and fight for love and life.


	3. Tests

A Perilous Friendship

By: ladyaranella

"Tonight," Dumbledore said. "It is important that you and Mr. Malfoy start your training immediately. You must learn the ways of the Death Eaters and you must undergo physical training as well. Miss Granger, if you would please go upstairs and gather all of your belongings and change into your robes. Hermione nodded and walked up the stairs. Once she reached her room she let out a breath and set about gathering all her things. She waved her wand and all of her belongings except one pair of robes went into her trunk which she closed and locked with a snap. Hermione out on her robes of the purest black and put her wand in her pocket. She dragged her trunk downstairs where her parents were talking with Malfoy. She stopped and listened to what they were saying.

"You will take care of her, won't you Draco," her mother asked, worry evident in her voice. "Mrs. Granger, I have been nothing but cruel to Hermione for the last five years, but I would never let any harm come to her." Upon hearing this, Hermione knew that he had changed. She also knew that there was the possibility of never seeing her rents again, but she was willing to take that chance if innocent lives could be saved.

Hermione walked into the sitting room with her trunk behind her and said, "I'm ready." Both Malfoy and Professor Dumbledore nodded as Hermione's parents stood and embraced their child. "Good luck," was all Hermione's mother could manage to get out before tears took her. Hermione's father held her long and tight and whispered encouraging words to her. When Hermione pulled back, she smiled at both of her parents, whispered, "I love you," and was swept out the door with Dumbledore and Malfoy.

Hermione walked along side Malfoy who was behind Dumbledore. They were walking to an Apparation point where they could safely Apparate to Order Headquarters. As they walked each one was having a private battle in their heads. Dumbledore, an aged wise man, had no answer for this dilemma. "How am I supposed to keep them safe?" he wondered, "My knowledge can only go so far, as my wand can only send a spell so far." Dumbledore worried as Draco thought of Hermione. "She is in so much danger, but the prophecy must be fulfilled. We pave the way for Harry in defeating Lord Voldemort. I hope she survives. She would be a friend worth having." As Draco and Dumbledore walked worrying Hermione stared straight ahead. "That could have been the last time that I saw my parents," she thought.

As if reading her thoughts, Draco put a comforting hand on her arm and smiled. Hermione smiled back, appreciative that someone would understand how she felt. "It will be alright Hermione," Draco said in a voice Hermione did not know he had. A lone tear trailed down her cheek. She hastily wiped it away and continued walking. She was grateful however, when Draco stayed close by her, his right had in his pocket, most likely clenched around his wand. Hermione, Draco, and Dumbledore continued walking along in silence until Dumbledore turned into an alley way and stopped. "This will do," he said. Hermione was confused when Draco grasped her arm firmly and told her to hold on. "Wha-?" Hermione began to say but her words were cut off by an uncomfortable jerk behind her navel. Hermione felt like she was being squeezed from all sides, but as soon as the sensation started it stopped.

Hermione opened her eyes which she had unconsciously shut. They were in the middle of a clearing where sunlight was trying to peak through the canopy of trees. Draco let of Hermione's eyes and surveyed the surroundings, obviously looking for prying eyes and dangers. Dumbledore was also checking around the clearing, wand out muttering spells beneath his breath. When Draco finished with his search, which took the better of ten minutes he joined Hermione in the middle of the clearing. As Dumbledore walked, Hermione and Draco watched in earnest. Dumbledore would stop in certain places, raise his wand, make a slashing motion and move on. This went on for another ten minutes until Hermione intervened and said aloud, "Uh, Professor? What exactly are you doing?"

Dumbledore turned around and looked at Hermione. A small smile played on his lips. "Miss Granger, this is where you and Mr. Malfoy will be completing your training. "Training, sir?" Hermione asked. "Yes," Dumbledore answered, "how else do you think you are going to be able to join the ranks of Death Eaters?" Hermione let out a grunt of realization. Without any forewarning, Dumbledore pointed his wands at Hermione and shouted "Expellarimus!" but Draco was ready for something like this and yelled, "Protego!" Dumbledore's curse backfired and hit him, knocking him backwards into the trees. Hermione stood shaking like a child while Dumbledore walked out of the trees, bits and pieces of twig and leaves in his beard and hair.

"Well done, Draco!" Dumbledore said, "You passed your test. I wanted to see how you would react to danger, and you reacted well. Miss Granger, you are in good hands with young Mr. Malfoy here." Hermione looked from Dumbledore to Malfoy who looked absolutely livid with Dumbledore. Dumbledore who seemed to have noticed this as well, took a step back in what might have been fear. "Professor," Draco said in a voice of strained anger, "might I remind you that Hermione here just found out a little over an hour ago that she was vital in the quest to save not only the wizarding world, but the muggle world as well. This means that she is probably still processing the fact in her head." Draco was nose to nose with Dumbledore now, his face unreadable. Dumbledore merely smiled and said, "Well done Draco, you passed your second test. You have not only shown me what you are capable of physically, but mentally as well. This is a vital thing in your quest.

Draco nodded and stepped away. He walked back to where Hermione was and stood slightly behind her. Hermione looked up at Dumbledore as he began to speak again. "Miss Granger, you and Mr. Malfoy will undergo scenarios such as this for your training, but you will also be trained by a team of Aurors whom I believe you will like." Dumbledore snapped his fingers and five people appeared out of thin air. Remus Lupin, Alastor Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Severus Snape stood in front of them. They all smile except for Snape, whose face looked like it was permanently marked with a sneer of triumph and disgust.

"Tomorrow you will begin your training, "Dumbledore said. "For now, I would like for you all to get some sleep." At this the five Aurors vanished and left Hermione and Draco alone with Dumbledore. With a flick of his wand, Dumbledore erected a tent in the middle of the clearing. "I shall return at dawn," he said, and Apparated. Draco and Hermione both looked at the spot the Dumbledore had just vanished from. "Never one to give very many details is he?" Draco asked. Smiling slightly, Hermione shook her head. "I thought not," Draco said in an exasperated tone.

Holding up the tent flap, Draco said, "After you," and Hermione walked inside. It was identical to the tent the Mr. Weasley had had at the Quidditch World Cup. But that was in another life; Mr. Weasley was dead now, killed in a battle by Bellatrix Lestrange. There were two rooms, and a kitchen. Hermione sat down in one of the kitchen chairs and sighed heavily.


End file.
